1. Field of Use
The invention pertains to machines for cutting logs into lengths and splitting them, the entire machine being rendered mobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this general character are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,272 issued Aug. 22, 1911 to Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,996 issued Jan. 9, 1923 to Mukai, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,695 issued Sept. 7, 1926 to Anderson, all of which show combined machines for providing both wood cutting and wood splitting. These machines are all complicated, heavy, and cumbersome both to transport and operate and do not provide flexibility or ease of operation of the sawing and splitting functions.